The Chilling Adventures of the Spellman Twins
by Dark Serpent Cat
Summary: 16 years ago, a warlock by the name of Edward Spellman went against witch law and married a mortal woman named Diana. From this union was born a pair of twin, their daughter Sabrina and their son Sam. Now, on the twin's 16th birthday, they will have to choose whether to give up their mortal lives with their friends, or the witch lives of their family. MxM relationship


Well, it's been awhile since I have written any fanfiction, and frankly I am surprised I am starting a new story. However, I have been reading a lot of Sabrina has a twin stories on Wattpad lately and I found myself creating this. No clue how long I will be able to maintain it though. Anyways I have a few questions for you at the end of this chapter and would really appreciate some feed back and suggestions in regards to them.

**Warnings**

1) Male/Male relations (not sure who, but my OC will be with a male)

2) Typical Chilling Adventures of Sabrina warnings (Satanism, witchcraft, blood, gore, death, etc)

3) Cannon divergent (OC will cause a lot of changes to original story)

4) Typical fanfic warnings (Spoilers, au, etc)

* * *

Halloween, for mortals it was a time for tricks and treats, costumes and candy, with the only monster's being those who dressed up as different creatures of the night or placed fake monsters for decoration. However, for Edward Spellman, and others like him, Halloween was far more important. For today, as he and his family stood in a special clearing within the Greendale forest, was the day his daughter Sabrina was to be born.

"Push Diana, push!" the voice of Edward's younger sister, Zelda ordered as his wife laid on the ground, a ring of candles and a pentagram surrounding her.

"Your doing great love, just a little longer." Edward's other sister, Helga, whispered reassuringly to his wife.

"I am going to castrate you for this!" Diana shouted in agony at him. "We should have gone to the hospital where there's drugs!"

"It's against witch law my darling." Edward said, only to find his hand being crushed by his wife.

"Fuck you!" She screamed.

"I see a head." Zelda called out. "Just one more push."

"AAAH!"

Suddenly, the clearing was filled with another sound, that of a newborn's cry.

"It's a girl, praise Satan." Zelda declared holding Edwards newborn daughter. "Helga, get me the wet clothe."

"It's a girl," Edward said to his wife.

"Sabrina." Diana said reaching out for the baby.

However, before Zelda could pass his baby girl, another scream of pain left Diana's mouth.

"Diana, what's wrong?" Edward asked. "Zelda, Helga!"

"There's another baby!" Diana said as Zelda rushed back to his wife, placing Sabrina is his hands.

"Dear Satan, she's right." Zelda said. "Diana, you need to breath."

"He-hew, he-hew," Helga started to mime to his wife who, if she wasn't in so much pain, would be giving her a glare of death.

Meanwhile, Edward was standing in the clearing, his arms carefully cradling his daughter stunned. There had been no sign of Diana having twins, no omens, even the test results said she would only have one child. While Edward couldn't be happier about this surprise, he also had a thousands other thoughts running through his head, such as needing double of everything, needing to pick a second Night Mother, well that was easy, while Zelda would be Sabrina's Night Mother, Helga would be his second born's as was originally planned. However, Edward's thought then began to take a dark turn. His wife was mortal, and there had already been some question whether she would even be able to safely give birth to one child due to the magical stress that would occur. Now she was giving birth to twins, and survival rate was even lower for her.

"It's a boy!" Zelda said shouted jolting Edward from his thoughts as second born, his son, started to wail. "Helga, Edward help me clean the babies while I help Diana."

"How is she?" Edward asked looking over Diana who had gone quiet and still, her eyes closed and looking like she was dead.

"Alive," Zelda replied checking Diana's pulse, "and healthy, praise Satan."

"And my children?" Edward asked, pride and shock rising in his chest as he said the word children.

"Healthy as can be," Helga said as she carried a now cleaned baby boy over to him, allowing him to adjust his grip so he could hold both of his beautiful children. "Who would have thought, twins, no saw that coming."

"Even our tests are not fool proof." Zelda said. "Still, to think the Dark Lord had gifted you with not one, but two children, despite your marriage. You are truly blessed brother."

Edward had to prevent a grimace from crossing his face at that. As the High Priest of the Church of Night, it was his duty to serve the Dark Lord and performed his will. Many even believed him favored by the Dark Lord for allowing his marriage to a mortal woman, despite it going against witch law. In fact, it was one of the reasons he was able to make the changes he had within the Church, such as changing the practices of the Feast of Feast and giving women like his two loving sisters' more of a voice then his predecessor, and former mentor, Faustus. Despite this, Edward couldn't help but think of the price he had to pay, what his children would have to pay, for his actions.

"Does anyone else smell rotten eggs?" Helga asked, causing Edward and Zelda to sniff the air.

"Don't be silly Helga, that's sulfur." Zelda said with her typical chastising tone, which hid how seriously she was taking it.

It was then that Edward felt a familiar presence enter the clearing. Turning around to the entrance of the clearing, the Spellman's came face to face with a tall figure. The figure was a goat like, humanoid figure with dark fur on its upper body and legs. It's face was long with sharp, knife like, fangs and atop its head were long, curved horns.

"Dark Lord." Zelda said in awe falling to her knees, quickly followed by her two siblings, Edward a bit slower as not to drop the children.

"You honor us with your presence milord." Edward said.

"The child." The Dark Lord said. "Is it healthy?"

"Yes milord," Zelda answered in pride. "My sister and I checked and both children are strong and healthy."

"Both?" The Dark Lord asked. "There were two?"

"Yes milord." Edward said holding out his children, hoping the Dark Lord wouldn't harm them. "Allow me to present my daughter and son."

Edward was surprised when his lord reached out and took each child, much to Zelda's excitement.

"What are their names?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Sabrina for the girl milord," Edward answered. "However, the boy was a surprise and we haven't had the chance to name him before your arrival."

Edward felt as if he was waiting for an eternity as the Dark Lord looked at his twin children, using every ounce of self-control not to get up and try and rip the children from his master's clawed grip.

"The boy," his master said after a few minutes. "He will be named Samael, after one of the names given to myself."

Edward was shocked by his master's orders. To be named after the Dark Lord himself, even if it was one of the various names given to him, was considered to be blasphemous to the Church of the Night and would normally lead to a child being ridiculed and the parents looked down upon. However, the Dark Lord himself had named the child, something that had never occurred in the Church of Night, or any church's, history before. It was so stunning that Edward didn't know how to react. Thankfully, Zelda did.

"You honor us, milord." Zelda said, her voice filled with awe and shock. "To name my nephew after your glorious self."

"Then you had best raise both children well," the Dark Lord said. "I have plans for both children." With that the Dark Lord handed the children to Zelda before disappearing.

"To think the Dark Lord himself visited in order to see the children." Zelda said grabbing both Sabrina and Samael from Edward. "You are truly blessed Edward."

"Yes, truly." Edward said quietly while silently thinking. 'But why would he do so?'

* * *

Yeah, so small prologue but I am hoping to do each episode as a chapter (no promises)

So, here is the important question for you

1) Any suggestions for a male child's Dark Baptismal name? I really am struggling with this.

2) I will be doing a poll for Sam's familiar so please vote.


End file.
